Get used to the cold (SharpSpikeShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: A Lucario with a conspicuous weakness for cold gets left behind by his Trainer in the northern part of Sinnoh. Can someone who shares his fate cheer him up?


**Get used to the cold**

* * *

 **I have no idea why I did this. I just wanted to write something different. Please don't ask me why I chose this, because I don't know how to answer.**

 **Lucario and Weavile are on top of my list of favorite Pokemon, next to Arcanine. I don't support many Pokemon x Pokemon ships, by the way, this was a special incident. And am I the only one who can't comprehend the name 'SharpSpikeShipping'. Of course it sounds awesome, and the Pokemon are awesome, but I don't see any other connection...  
And I don't want to give a bad expression of neither Lucas nor Riley, this Trainer is someone else.**

 **I'd be overjoyed if you shared your thoughts, praise and criticism about the content and/or my writing style in the review section, I'm looking forward to reading it.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!**

* * *

„When I fight Candice, I don't need a steel type that can't deal with a little chill.", the young man claimed. His Lucario was standing in front of him, frozen by the Powder Snow of a Snover. He had no Ice Heals left, and carrying the statue all the way back to the house of the friendly woman who could heal him was too arduous for the boy. He left his Pokemon behind.

The ice type that had attacked him watched the scene in dismay. Usually, Trainers would help their partners, though it wasn't the first time the female Snover saw something like that. And that might be the only hope for the Lucario, since the low temperature would make it impossible for it to thaw out without assistance.

She climbed up the mountain, searching for her friend. Although it was a one-sided friendship. „Weavile, please help. I accidentally froze a Pokemon, and I can't free him."

„Why would I care?", Weavile yawned. The youthful female leaned against a rock and didn't bother to look at the visitor.

„Come on, Vile, he needs help, we can't just let him suffer in the cold.", Snover retried.

By hearing that nickname, Weavile started up. „Never call me that, _Rover_. I never needed help, so why should I ever help anybody?"

Snover was acquainted with her cheerlessness. But she could think of a way to trigger her sympathy. „Please, he was left behind by his Trainer.", she assessed.

Weavile's eyes widened, but she quickly hid her consternation. „Fine, I'll see how much I can do."

They hurried down the hill and made their way to the ice statue. Weavile had never seen a Lucario before, but she knew those Pokemon were very popular. Now that she saw one in person, she had to admit it looked quite powerful, despite the fact that it was frozen.

„You can free it with a fighting type attack, right?", Snover asked. The dark type nodded, lunged out, jumped and smashed the ice with Brick Break.

Lucario got flung to the ground. He coughed heavily and immediately started to shiver. „What... What happened?", he asked, regaining his consciousness.

The Snover stepped towards where he was lying. „I iced you up when your Trainer intended to fight me. Vile- I mean, Lady Weavile freed you.", she summed the events up.

Weavile only waited for the thanks, then she would return to her shelter. The Lucario headed towards her and tried to hold out a hand, but it was too cold for him, so he kept his arms at his body and simply enunciated the gratitude. „Thank you, it's always pleasure to be saved by a beautiful lady.", he stuttered. The ice type blushed surprised, since nobody ever made her a compliment for her looks before. But Lucario thought about something else and didn't notice. „Where is my Trainer?"

The sassy Pokemon's face dropped again. „He left you behind.", she scathingly detected.

Lucario made an unbelieving face. „No, he wouldn't.", he gainsaid.

Weavile giggled when she read his gestures. „You're sensible for cold? Now I understand. Who would want a steel type that can't deal with a little chill?", she teased him.

„That's what he said before he left.", Snover affirmed.

He turned away from them dramatically. „You know nothing about that.", he yelled, and walked away angered.

„Wait, I didn't mean to...", the young woman shouted after him, but he was out of the hearing range. She shrugged upset. „Fine, why would I care?"

The Snover felt addressed. „There are plenty of reasons...", she started.

„That was a rhetorical question!", the dark type hissed and stepped away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Snover shot the third Powder Snow successively at Lucario. For the third time, he caved in. He still shivered all the time because of the temperature, and he still intended to get used to the cold to satisfy his Trainer. But the time he got was too short.

Weavile made her way towards the two of them, smirking undecipherable. „I just saw a young man with the Icicle Badge walking over to the entrance of Mt. Coronet. It doesn't look like he's searching for you.", she reported.

Lucario shot her an angry look, but forced himself to keep calm. „You seem to be pretty pleased by that.", he observed.

She got caught off guard by him noticing it, and quickly turned away. „I just wanted to tell you. You can stop tormenting yourself now." With that, she hurried to get away.

The fighting type sighed. „Why would she be thus glad about him leaving me behind, Rover?", he questioned the Snover.

„There are two possible explanations.", she announced. „The first is that she has a crush on you and doesn't want you to leave."

„I don't think so.", he just growled, making it sound ridiculous.

„The second is that she feels better herself by seeing she's not the only one no Trainer wants to have."

The youthful male got thoughtful. „You mean she was left behind by her owner as well?", he inquired. „I had no idea..."

„I think she's derived from the Ice path in Johto.", she explained. „A girl caught her, gave her an item that made her evolve and traded it to a severe man from Sunyshore City. He wasn't satisfied with her sassy nature. He called her 'Vile' all the time, and in the end he set her free against her will. At least that man has been tactful enough to release her in her natural environment, other than..."

„Yeah, I got it.", he affirmed annoyed and walked away.

„Why do they always hurry away from me?", Snover asked herself when he was gone.

* * *

Lucario stood on a striking stone that was surrounded by deep snow. From above a cliff, some resident Pokemon watched him do advanced poses. In the middle of the platform, Weavile lied lazily and watched what the others called a show.  
At least he had stopped the constant quivering. But when he last asked Rover to use simple ice attacks against him, he still got frozen and almost knocked out. It had been six months since he got left behind in the cold. Inwardly, he knew his Trainer wouldn't return, but he still tried to get used to the cold, just for his own satisfaction.

„So you can move normally in the cold now. Can you stand my assaults as well?", Weavile challenged him as she grew more and more bored.

She tried to taunt her, like she always did. But Lucario smiled. He wouldn't give her that credit this time. „There's just one way to find it out.", he commented poised.

Weavile grinned. She stood up and stretched a little. „Okay, you asked for it." The surrounding Pokemon backed away, knowing that she was strong and well-trained. The young woman suddenly threw three Ice Shards at him. He dodged the first two trouble-free and smashed the third with a Bullet Punch.  
She nodded, unable to hide the slight esteem. It shouldn't be a big deal for a fighting type, but it looked quite impressive. „That wasn't too bad. Now let's see how you withstand my Ice Punch." Weavile jumped down the slope and stormed towards him. She lunged out and tried to strike. He held against it with a Sky Uppercut. Their fists met in the middle. They both tried to make the other one retreat. The ice type had to draw back first.

As the crowd started to cheer for Lucario, she grew angry. She wouldn't be outdone by the world's only freezing steel type! The dark type jumped towards him again, trying to hit him with a Night Slash. He stepped backwards, evading all of her attacks, until he suddenly detained her right arm. She wanted to slam shut with her other arm, but he got hold of it, too, so the only thing falling forwards was her face, which somehow lead to their lips touching.

For the fracture of a second, she accepted this turn of events. Then, she realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened, she fell backwards and crawled away. Without a word, she stood up and ran towards what she called her home.

The other Pokemon started whispering. „Oh, shut up!", Lucario demanded with a power in his voice that made them all obey. He considered if he should follow her, but eventually decided against it. That would only make things worse...

* * *

Many great snowstorms raged in the area where the Lucario trained. Usually he would find shelter in the caves of Mt. Coronel. The yearly blizzard, the strongest snowstorm in Sinnoh, made it hard just to get there. Rover and some others had warned him, so he wasn't surprised when it started. Even the toughest ice types didn't dare to stay outside.  
Abomasnow, the patron of the snowy area, counted the Pokemon in the chamber. But even after the third time, one was still missing.

When he heard this, Lucario immediately knew it was Weavile. After the incident a week ago, she stayed alone and refused to see or talk to anybody at all.  
The young man slowly moved towards the exit. A bunch of Snover tried to keep him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen.

It was a long and arduous way through the deep snow. The opposing wind constantly kept blowing hailstones at him, but he endured it. Two hours later, he finally arrived at the point where she was lying in the snow, awkwardly shivering.

„How is it possible that I'm colder than you?", she moaned stammering when she saw him.

„What are you still doing out here?", he interrogated. „You should be with us in the warm caves."

Weavile turned her head away. „You guys wouldn't want me there. During the last week, nobody bothered to ask me how I was after you humiliated me.", she argued.

„I don't see how I humiliated you. I just...", Lucario wanted to defend himself, but she disrupted him.

„THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!", she claimed. If anyone had been around within a radius of two miles, this person would have heard her.

They kept silent for a minute, before he said the probably dumbest thing possible in this situation: „That's all?"

As a result, she screamed her lungs out. „Why do you have to be thus numb?", she whined as she grew puffed.

He held his ears shut to not become deaf from the loud sound. „Okay, alright, I got it, that's a big deal.", he conceded forced. „You care an awful lot about my opinion."

„Luca, you'll stay here, right?", she asked firmly, not trying to hide her distress anymore.

Lucario decided not to answer directly. „I guess so. Why do you ask?"

„He won't return. You're standing here in the coldest blizzard of the world without even shivering. Not even a powerful ice type like me accomplishes that. Yet still he doesn't show up to get you back.", she pointed out.

He sat down next to her. „I know he won't come back for me. But I wanted to learn to life here.", the steel type established. „And since I managed to overcome the outer cold, maybe you can overcome your inner cold."

She finally looked at him again, trying to make an angry face, but failing horribly. „What's that supposed to mean?", she questioned.

„Just because that man didn't want to have you, that doesn't mean nobody wants.", Lucario explicated. „We all wish to have you with us, and nobody could just ignore it if you were killed by frost."

Weavile showed him a hopeful smile. „You really mean it?"

„Yes, I really do, and... Maybe I even care a little more than the others.", he admitted. Without another word, she suddenly kept his lips shut with her own. He wanted to fight it at first, but rather decided to forget his manners and give in. If he had thought about it, he would have wondered how warm the kiss of an ice type was.  
But when they parted, he had to tease her back for once. „Wasn't that a little rushed?"

„I had to wait six months for that, you bonehead!", she laughed, before she hugged him tightly. And by warming each other, they abode the snowstorm.


End file.
